


Third Fused Omni Lord, Davikiri

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Gen, M/M, also there's one F bomb if that bothers you, buddyfusion au (explained in notes), think gem fusion basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: In a world where buddyfights are done by fusing humans and buddymonsters to compete in friendly battles, there is nothing more tempting than gaining the god-like power of an Omni Lord.But balancing your mind with an immortal demon lord does not seem to go like Davide ever expects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, in buddyfusion au, buddyfights are when humans and buddymonsters fuse together (by touching a human's core) and compete in either phyisical challenges or non-leathal battles (or, in people like Davide's case, just to gain access to the power of monsters). Fusion uses the human as the base and gives them the characteristics of the monster (think Death Shido), and fused teams use the plural they/them. None of that is as important for this au as much as that they (usually) share their mind equally, having complete access to each others thoughts and having to make decisions in tandem in order to act effectively. (Again, gem fusion. They are a conversation.)  
> Davide describes the mechanics in the first few paragraphs, so hopefully everyone can enjoy the au I set up? Let me know if you have any questions, I have a lot of worldbuilding I don't bring in. (Also ignore my mangling of the Hundred finale, I'm going off memory alone and really, who wants to clearly remember the Hundred finale?)

"So, Kiri, you know how buddyfighting works by now, right?" Davide had just taken Shido's Hundred Demon monster, a challenging gleam in his eyes as he sneered at the Third Omni Water Lord. "Monsters can't use their powers on their own while in the human world, but by making contact with a human's core case, a monster and human can fuse together and gain access to that power." As he spoke, Davide slid a finger down the core strapped to the side of his neck, grinning. "The monster supplies the power, and the human keeps their actions in line with human law - human morality. And together, by synchronizing their thoughts and actions, the two can fight with their full combined potential." He took Armorknight Lion Drake's paw, moving it towards his neck as he spoke.

"But that's not true of the Hundred Demons, Davide!" Kiri was already fused with his true buddy, Stein Blade Joker, his voice and face the same even as his body was covered in the protective stone of his partner. "You won't share your mind equally with them- they'll take you over completely!"

Davide looked up at the Hundred Demon beside him, Lion Drake staring at him with ravenous eyes. There wasn't a hint of fear in Davide's expression.

"Uh huh, and then it'll destroy everything, right?" He grinned, moving his fingers across the large paw in his hands. "Or to be more precise, _we'll_ destroy everything." He smiled at Kiri-Joker's panicked expression, starting to play with the claws of Lion Drake. "If these things are strong enough to take total control during a buddyfusion, they must be more powerful in all sorts of other ways too, right? I don't think I'd mind being a part of that." He smirked at Lion Drake, looking over at Kiri-Joker from the corner of his eyes. "But then, you Omni Lords are pretty special too, aren't you? It’s funny, monsters normally can't fuse with each other because only humans have cores, but you Omni Lords have your little emblems- it's twice the power with none of the humanity! It's like you're meant to destroy!" 

"That's not true, Davide!"

"Really? The Fifth over there has a whole troupe of tiny dragons available to power him up, and even you have that hard-head following you around- all so that you'll always be twice as powerful as any human-buddy pair! You're just monster, through and through!"

"You're wrong Davide." Kiri-Joker crossed an arm over their chest, looking every bit the noble servant of the water lord. "Even now, Joker is holding back the memories of loss that you returned to Miserea, making it possible for us to stay standing before you now. Alone, he would surely be crushed by the painful memories taking over his mind right now, but together, both are able to be stronger than either could be alone." They bowed, looking up with an entreating smile. "Our buddy bond isn't about strength- like any other buddy pair, it’s about supporting each other and working towards a common goal-"

"Booooooooring!" Davide took a hand off Lion Drake's paw to yawn, Lion Drake starting to reach forward of its own accord as he did so, Kiri-Joker visibly panicking. Davide quickly caught its paw again, smirking. "You don't want this guy's power unleashed, right? If you don't want me to do it, unfuse."  
Kiri-Joker tensed, but their fusion stayed stable, and Davide's smirk faltered.  
"Not willing to relinquish any of that power to a human, huh? Even if the alternative is me getting totally taken over."  
This time he got a reaction- Joker was fronting most of the operation, shielding Miserea from most of his taunts, but Davide knew how to draw Miserea out and push his buttons.  
"Talking like your little buddy bond is so noble, like you have any humanity between you two, but in the end both of you are just monsters! You don't care what happens to us humans as long as you can run amok- heck, with all that unrestrained power, I bet you could decimate everyone here without even flinching, couldn't you?" Kiri-Joker's face creased with misery, and Davide's grin split wider. "What, does it bring back memories? Of all the human friends you've had to watch die? Is it too much for even an almighty Omni Lord to bear?"  
He shoved Lion Drake's paw away, feeling victory in his grasp.  
"It doesn't matter though, you know? It's like I've been saying, you're just a monster- I mean, look at you!" He gestured, a boy covered in stone armor, a buddyfusion with no human. "You can't pretend to be one of us anymore, and you can't expect anyone else to pretend you are either! Anyone who does is just scared of your power- your monstrous power!"

Davide watched, cackling, as Kiri-Joker's fusion became undone- a slow reluctant unraveling as Kiri pushed Joker out of him, Davide's taunts finally taking root as he became too unstable to maintain.  
Davide silently motioned Lion Drake to incapacitate Joker, moving at an easy pace towards Kiri, curled in a shaking heap on the ground. As he moved closer, Kiri looked up, tear-filled eyes widening as he held out a trembling hand to stop him, but Davide only took it in his own, dragging him upward so he could see Joker struggling under Lion Drake's superior strength.  
"That guy really can't do anything outside of fusion, can he?" He grinned, watching Kiri's face twist further with fear. "There's no one to save you now, Omni Lord."  
He started pulling Kiri's arm forward, and Kiri started desperately struggling, his whole body spasming with effort.

"No, Davide, don't-! You can't, I'm-!"

"Too powerful? There's no stopping me now, Omni- you're power's going to be mine!" He grinned as Kiri kept protesting through his sobs, too weak from his own distress to resist properly. "Don't worry, you can leave everything to me once we're together- just sit back and watch me use that awesome power of yours to destroy all of your little friends here!" He pulled Kiri's hand closer to his neck - his core - and laughed, and Kiri could only get a few more sounds of begging out before his fingers touched and they began to fuse.

 

He felt the power first. Thick, coursing through every inch of his new body- so _THIS_ was the power of an Omni Lord!  
He started to laugh, laugh because he'd done it, laugh because he was part _GOD_ now.  
He felt monstrous, he felt strong, he felt like he could do anything-  
And then... he felt.

 

The fusion broke as Davide and Kiri spilled from each other, Davide now as bad as Kiri had been moments ago, tears streaming down his face.

"Davide, I tried to warn yo-"

"You fucking monster!" His voice broke as he struggled to talk through the sobbing, "How do you live like that!? You're completely broken, you-"

"Davide, I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-" he started to move towards him, started to reach out, but Davide recoiled, face twisting with fear.

"Don't touch me!! Don't you dare- I'm not feeling that again!"  
The fingers of Kiri's outstretched hand curled, and then the hand fell. Davide watched him press it to his chest, lips trembling as he tried to hold back his tears.  
"Shut up. Shut up shut up shut up! Worry about yourself, you're the one with a never ending feed of death and loss in his head!"

"I know, I know..."

Kiri curled in harder on himself, and Davide slowly lifted himself to his feet, wiping tears and snot from his face.

"I'll let you off easy today."

With that he left, Shido and Lion Drake looking around before quickly following after, leaving the others to watch in horrified silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Davide, there's a way to save you, you know." Miserea reached out a hand, and Davide stared at him dumbly, stone from Yamigedo's curse now rising above his ankles.  
Then Miserea's hand extended further, towards Davide's face- no, lower; towards his neck- his core.

"Oh no- oh god no." Davide's eyes were full of fear, he struggled against the stone moving up his legs. "No, I'd rather die than be you again-"

"It's okay, I'm ready this time." His hand touched Davide's skin, just above his core. "Trust me, Davide."

"Kiri, don't! You can't give him that kind of power!" Rouga shouted, but Miserea just moved closer to Davide, hand hovering over his core.

He whispered, lips against Davide's ear.

"Please, don't let yourself become another memory of loss for me."

Davide's hand rose to meet Miserea's, shaking with fear, with trauma, with understanding- and then it pressed it down on his neck.

 

He felt the power first. Thick, coursing through every inch of his new body- he didn't give into it right away, tried to maintain some semblance of separate self. He felt Miserea's mind come to meet his, tried to reject it, but it was vaster and more powerful than his, and for a moment he wondered if it'd swallow him.  
He was surrounded- a thousand lifetimes versus the sliver of his. Feeling leaked in, warm, and then-

"Oh god."  
Davikiri held their head, eyes starting to well with tears.  
"Oh god, stop it."  
It was acceptance. Overwhelming, unending love.  
He showed him memories of his ancestors, showed him the good they were capable of, showed him similar fools that had acted like him and how Miserea had loved every one.  
"God- I get it, you don't have to-"  
He pulled one of Davide's memories "stop it, those aren't yours-" echoed that it wasn't his fault, told him he was a child in an endearing way he understood now- someone who had seen hundreds, thousands of children grow up troubled and learn, grow-

"Are you alright?"

Aragami was watching them, rooted where he stood. No doubt he was remembering the first time they'd tried to fuse.

Aragami-senpai. Rouga. Wolf. They respected him- he was Kyoya's dog- he was strong- he was a comrade.  
A few more memories coursed through them- Davide and Kiri had been comrades in Disaster also.  
Guilt. Gratitude. Anger. Acceptance. Another wave of heat- love.

"Aragami... Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Aragami feels right- they're pretty close now, and they're good enough to drop the honorific.   
Miserea's voice mixes into _"good enough"_ and another part recoils.

Every thought twisted a cyclone of conflicting emotions they had to reconcile. Could they stay like this?

They turned to Noboru, now a statue, and fear and sadness coursed through them in equal measure. A frustrated "why couldn't you save him instead", a bunch of equally frustrating reasons about teaching Davide to accept himself, of already starting to understand each other, of wanting his forgiveness, "Gao-chan would've been happier if you saved him", guilt, guilt, fear-

"We have to keep going."

God, Aragami, are you dense.  
Dense and correct.

They didn't want to risk Davide turning to stone if they separated. Right now, Davikiri wasn't the one that lost the match, they were safe from Yamigedo's powers.

"Thank you. Let's go."

"... Like that? Are you really okay?"

There was distrust in his eyes- really, Aragami? People are imperfect, you included.

"Trust me." Davikiri paused, wanted to reassure him more. "Trust us."


	3. Chapter 3

"Gao-chan!"

Gao jumped at the sound of Davide's voice, stiffening as an arm was thrown around him. His reactions sent a flurry of thoughts through its owner, quickly turning Gao around. 

"Sorry for startling- it's him, Miserea, mostly," 

It was Davide only on first glance- the base was still his body, had his face and voice, but their cheeks were marked with the tattoos of the Third Omni Lord, the resemblance apparent in their armor as well, and even the yellow tufts of his hair had transformed to resemble the horns of the Third Omni.

As Gao took them in, Davikiri examined him in kind, gauging the combined reaction of both parties inside them. They had access to memories of all Gao's ancestors, of happy days with this Gao, of this Gao's fears and secrets, interest and knowledge mixing with compassion and sympathy to bring a powerful wave of affection that the Davide in them couldn't twist, only struggle oddly against.

The realization that Davide and Miserea were fused only seemed to panic Gao more, and Davikiri tried to give him a comforting smile, two sources knowing Gao had every reason to be wary, but equally confident that Gao was a person who was willing to see the best in others, to befriend even his enemies, the thought sending another unsteady wave of emotion through them.  
"Gao-chan, it's okay. You can trust us."  
They pressed a hand to their chest, closing their eyes as they focused on the feelings coursing through them- the power, the emotions, everything now mixing and flowing with a comfortable feeling of togetherness. They'd been fused together so long now, so filled with the feeling of acceptance Miserea had used to integrate Davide into the whole, that the idea of separating filled them with a pang of loneliness, almost dependency.

While they were lost in thought, Gao let out a yell, and Davikiri turned to see more of the Hundred Demons. Gao started to move towards Drum, but Davikiri stepped in front of him, holding out an arm.  
"Leave this to us, Gao-chan." They turned back to Gao with a smile, baring their teeth in a grin more reminiscent of Davide than the Omni Lord. "You two have more important enemies to worry about right? The two of us can take these guys on our own!"

Gao watched them for a moment, and then he nodded, eyes determined, and continued on with Drum towards Yamigedo, the faith he gave sending another uncomfortable wave of affection through Davikiri.  
Looking at the enemies in front of them, they knew their chances would be better with two fighters battling than just one. They wondered if they'd still be of one mind if they separated, doubt and fear of betrayal ripping through their mind only to be met with indignance.

Rouga caught up with them, Davide and Miserea, fused with Deathgaze and Joker respectively, fighting back to back against the hordes of monsters surrounding them.

"Why are you two unfused!?"

"It's alright, Aragami-senpai," Miserea struck down another knot of demons with a slash of stone tallons, following through on the swing to take out one headed for Davide even as Davide moved to stab into another going for Miserea's exposed front, "we may be separated now, but the understanding we achieved remains."

"Yeah, and remember how recently _you_ were Mr. Big Bad?" Davide made room for Rouga to cut in, turning to take out another demon charging from his blind spot. "God, I don't know how often that thought went through our head when we were fused. Everyone's such a hypocrite!"


	4. Chapter 4

When all was said and done, Yamigedo defeated and peace finally restored, Miserea and Davide were almost immediately drawn to each other, Davide reaching for Miserea's arm even as Miserea was already reaching for his cheek, the affectionate motion sliding easily down his jaw to his neck and core, the two easily combining.  
Not knowing or caring who had noticed, Davikiri wrapped their arms around themselves, smiling with a deep relief as they settled on the ground.  
"I knew it, you were lonely being alone, weren't you?"  
They mumbled the words softly to themselves, one part to another- one all love, powerful acceptance, the other long deprived, starving and dependant on the validation and comfort he'd never known before.  
"You'll have to learn find this in yourself without me, you know?"  
Another wave of heat, and warmth filled them, heart brimming with a love that was not only an offering from one half to the other, but in response to their union- a love of who they were with, a relationship expressed through constant outflowing emotion. They were overwhelmed, they were grateful, they were almost addicted.

"Are you going to stay like that?"

Gao walked up to them quizzically, Rouga not far behind, watching them with concern.

"We're debating that now- but mostly, we don't want to part." Another torrent of opinions, reactions formed and then reacted to and them formed again.  
They both loved each other, both wanted to be together, both wanted to feel and revel in the love they had for each other. They both wanted Davide to be happy. Reluctantly, they both wanted him to get stronger.  
The fusion released.

Two sat on the ground now, Miserea wrapped around Davide in a gentle embrace from behind, Davide looking up at Gao with a hazy half-frown on his face.

"Man, this is so weird. I'm never going to be able to unsee you the way he sees you."

Gao's face twisted with an awkward embarrassment, but then he smiled, offering him a hand.

"In that case, can we finally be friends?"

"Pah, as if. I'm going to fight down this foreign sentimentality and get my vileness back." Miserea hugged him tighter from behind, and all the fight drained from Davide's features as he leaned back into him. "... and I appreciate the offer to help me up, but I think I'll stay down here with him a little longer."

Gao pulled his hand back, stifling a smirk, and Davide turned away with an embarrassed frown.  
Laying against his chest, he could almost imagine he was still sharing his beating heart, drowning in lifetimes worth of love and wisdom and power-  
it hit him that, for a few hours, he’d had access to all the knowledge, all the experience, of a god. He wondered if he’d ever be the same.  
Miserea's cheek snuggled into the top of his head, and then he wondered if he cared.


End file.
